Dilandau? On Earth?
by Kat-Tastrophe
Summary: What if Hitomi never went 2 Gaea, nor even heard of it? What if she never met Van, but instead met a certain pyro? r&r IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Escaflowne but if I did I would have made more episodes. I have read many fanfics here 4 a long while now and I never thought that I would write 1 of my own. Thanks 2 every1 here you all inspired me to write my own. Hope ya all like this story caz I've liked yours. This fic takes place in America, I have it this way bcaz I want 2 be different.  
  
Dilandau? On Earth?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hitomi was out one night on her usual routine. At night at 7:00pm she would jog in the park. It was a cold, foggy night with a full moon shining brightly. Hitomi was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, and blue jeans as her long, light brown hair moved in the gentle breeze. As Hitomi came across the lake where there weren't many trees, she began to slow down. Bending over with her hands on her knees panting for breath a bright light appeared out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Huh? The hell is this? Bright light? What's happening?" Having no clue of what is about to happen Hitomi blocks the strange bright light that seems to be coming from the sky by putting her arms in front of her face. Squinting her eyes she looks up at the light and sees what looks to be a red metal giant coming down from..god knows where from the sky!  
  
The red metal giant came down with a loud crash making the ground shake so hard that it made Hitomi fall to the ground just as the strange light disappered, leaving the red metal giant which looked badly damage. It took Hitomi a few moments for her to realize what had just happened and to come out of shock. During that time she just sat there starting at this.thing, this red metal giant that came out of the sky. So many things were going through Hitomi's head that she felt like her mind might explode as she was talking a mile a minute.  
  
"Oh my god! What just happened here?! The hell is this thing?! A space ship?! No, it's to small so what else could it be?! A tin man?! A metal giant?! It sure looks like one!" After arguing with herself she slowly stood up and carefully walked toward the strange metal giant, never taking her eyes off it. As she got closer fear went through her mind, afraid of what she might find. The red metal giant was laying flat on it's back with the look all over that it just came from a very bloody battle, for Hitomi could see blood on almost the whole giant along with deadly blows it had taken. For a while Hitomi just stood there staring up at the red metal giant covered in blood not knowing what to do when suddenly a noise, like a door being opened was herd coming from the giant.  
  
Two doors on the giant's chest swung open as steam came out. Terror now rose all over Hitomi as she just stood there shaking not knowing if it was the cold weather or if it was just her. She took two steps back as she could see a figure through the steam coming out of the metal giant. When the steam cleared Hitomi could see it was a boy with short silver hair and looked only about her age, which was 15 or the boy could be at least be a year older. His skin was pale, he had a scar on the right side of his cheek, a sword at his side, and he wore red and black armor that matched the color of his metal giant and more surprising his eyes. The boy had bright blood red eyes that sent chills up Hitomi's back. "Where the fuck am I?!! Where is the battle?!! Where are my Dragon Slayers?!! Where's Jajuka?!! Where is VAN?!!!!" The silver headed boy yelled with anger and rage. Not knowing what to do, what to say, or who and what the strange boy was talking about Hitomi quietly backed away as his mind was on something else.  
  
"And just who are you girl?!" As if noticing Hitomi for the first time the boy turned his blood thirty red eyes on Hitomi glaring at her with a look to kill.  
  
Surprised that the boy had spoken to her and fear still filling up inside her, all Hitomi could think of was "Oh shit! He sees you, RUN!" So that's what she did, without any other thought she turned and ran like she never ran before.  
  
But unfortunatlely for her the boy was faster. He suspected that the girl would run and so the moment she turned around he had already jumped down from the metal giant and landed on the ground in a cat-like stance smirking his devilish grin as he ran after her. It didn't take him long to catch up to her and when he did he reached out with his left hand and grabbed her arm firmly, pulling her back towards him. Filling up with even more terror as the strange boy grabbed her Hitomi screamed, but was cut short as the blood thirty, red eyed boy used his free hand and clamped it over her mouth.  
  
Scared out of her wits and not knowing who this insane boy is felt her back pressed up against the boys armor and could hear his laughter as he spoke. "Don't worry little girl! I'm not gonna hurt you! That is I won't, unless you answer all of my questions!"  
  
  
  
Well? What ya think? Good? ok? so and so? Great? bad? Please feel free 2 tell me what ya think and if ya have n e advice tell me. I've got about 1-3 chapters all ready. But still advice is good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thanks so much 4 the reviews! And I know that I needed 2 space out my writing with paragraphs which I did, but 4 some damn reason it didn't show up. But it's fixed now! As always feel free 2 give me advice caz I still don't know where I'm goin with this exactly. I just came up with this idea all of a sudden. And again this takes place in America, why? I have no clue! So don't ask! I have Hitomi wearing jeans when she's jogging because I just wanted her too. Hell that's what I do! W/e I have on that's what I'll jog in!  
  
I don't own Escaflowne and no I won't be killing Van in this. I love him 2 much!  
  
N E Ways ENJOY!!!  
  
Dilandau? On Earth?! Chapter 2  
  
"Now you listen here girl! I'm not here to play games so I don't want to put up with any bull shit understand!?! All I want from you are answers!! And you will be truthful, for if your not you may find it to be fatal to ones health!! Now answer me this!! What the hell is this place?!! Where am I?!! Why isn't the Mystic Moon in the sky?!! ANSWER ME!!"  
  
Dilandau had taken the girl back to his trashed guymelef and held a knife up to her while his hand was squeezing her throat, taking away her air. The girl was quivering in fear and gasping for breath as she spoke, her hands held on tight to Dilandau's wrist trying to get at least some air back. But no use, his grip was strong as if not even a chainsaw would break through. He glared knives of hate at the poor helpless girl at his mercy, beginning to lose his patience. Which is not a good thing.  
  
"TELL ME!!!"  
  
"Ah...I.don't know...what..your talking about! I.I don't know anything of this Mystic Moon!"  
  
"LAIR!!! TELL ME!!!" Dilandau brought his knife closer to her face pressing it against her soft skin, but not enough to cut her. "Why isn't the moon hanging in the sky?!! What is this strange place?!! And just who are you?!!"  
  
".Hi.Hi...Hitomi! Hitomi Kanzkai! And.and who.are you? Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare! I'm Lord Dilandau The Leader Of The Dragon Slayers, Of Zaibach! And what I want from you are answers!! Last chance girl!! Tell me what I wish to know or I'll have no choice, but to end your life!! Where is the Mystic Moon?!! Why is it not in the sky?!! And just where am I?!? What is this place?!?"  
  
Hitomi could see that he was serious by the look in his eyes. They burned with hate and rage and.something else. It was faint, but Hitomi swears that she saw a quick flash of hurt in his eyes. She then began to feel something deep inside of her, pity? She had pity for him, but couldn't understand why; mainly she couldn't understand right then because Dilandau was getting more impatient and shook her real hard griping her throat even more.  
  
".gasp..gasp..if your.talking about.a moon.then your either blind or stupid! Look up there! What the hell.you think that is?!? .Just a.gasp.rock floating in mid air? Is that.the moon you're talking about? It better be cause that's the only moon this planet has!"  
  
Suddenly a light snapped on inside Dilandau's head. "Planet?" He thought. "I wonder."  
  
"Speaking of planet why don't you tell me what planet we're on?"  
  
Confused with the sudden question Hitomi was just about to answer when suddenly there was a voice.  
  
"Hello? Anybody here? Hello?"  
  
It was the park security. He must have heard the scream from Hitomi and came to check it out. Thinking fast Dilandau pulled Hitomi to her feet then threw her over his shoulder and climbed up his guymelef with Hitomi who began to beat down on his back.  
  
"Wha?! Hey!! The hell do you think your doing?!! Put me down!! Hey!! Let go!! Let go of me!! Security!! Security!! Over here!!" She screamed out in panic not wanting to find out what the insane boy was going to do next.  
  
"Shut up you loud mouth bitch and I won't kill you!" Dilandau said through gritted teeth as he dropped Hitomi inside of his melef and came down after her closing the doors behind him, making it more of a squeeze inside. There wasn't much room for two and it was only met for one so both their bodies were really close together. They were so close that they each could hear the other breathe.  
  
Not wanting to stay this close to Dilandau a second longer Hitomi punched him a good hard one in the mouth then reached up to open the doors and make her get away. Again she didn't get far. Dilandau was only shocked for a moment noticing a small trail of blood running down his mouth and was in rage. "How dare she hit me!" He said to himself. Before she could even get to opening the door, Dilandau had grabbed her arm and yanked her down hard. Once he had her back down he wrapped his arm around her body with her arms at her side and pressed a red button off to the side, which made a little faint noise.  
  
"What was that? What did you just do? Are we taking off? Let go of me you son of a-!" Hitomi was cut off as she quickly felt a cold, icy steel knife pressed against her neck.  
  
"I said shut up bitch! If you're smart then you'll do as I say and keep quite! Cause then you might live long enough to be set free!"  
  
Surprised at what he just said Hitomi stopped struggling against him and went deep into her thoughts. "Is he really gonna let me go? No way! He has to be lying! It really doesn't matter even if he is gonna let me go. The park security will surely see this.thing we're in and no doubt he'll check it out, then I'll be free from this red, eyed freak!"  
  
"A hot red, eyed freak." A voice in the back of her head said.  
  
"Huh? Where the hell did that come from? I never said that!"  
  
"No, but you were thinking it."  
  
"How can I be thinking it when I'm already thinking of something else? Hell! I'm thinking right now so how would you know?"  
  
"I would know because I'm you. Right now you're just talking to yourself, me. The little voice, in the back your head. You must give him this, he is hot and you know it! Even if he is doing this to you!"  
  
Hitomi couldn't believe that she was having a fight with herself over something as stupid as this! This boy who called himself Dilandau has her at knife point at the throat and here her mind is saying how hot he was? It doesn't make sense! The boy can kill her at anytime he wishes and here her brain is saying how hot he was? How crazy is that? But if there is one thing she has learned in her life and that's to never fight with your own mind. It's just useless, besides your mind is most likely right.  
  
".ok.ok.he's hot! Happy now?"  
  
"Very."  
  
Unknown to Hitomi, Dilandau was having a mental talk to himself also. He couldn't believe that he said he would let her go and that he even mint it. He never lets his prisoners go, he simply kills them. But he didn't want to this time. He even felt bad for what he was doing to her. "Bad? I'm feeling bad for what I'm doing to her? What the hell is the matter with me?! It's just a girl! I don't even know her!"  
  
"True you don't, but you still like her." A voice in the back of his head said.  
  
"WHAT?! Never in my life would I like a girl! It's not me!"  
  
"Well you like this girl."  
  
"What would you know what I like? You're not me! I'm me! You're just some stupid ass voice inside my head that won't go away!"  
  
"I can't go away. You and I are the same. We are one. I am you and you are me so I would know if you liked her or not, which I know you do."  
  
"So what if I do? What's it to you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just saying."  
  
"No, you're not saying anything! Just stop talking to me! Disappear! I'm not going to listen to some voice in my head who tells me all this shit about some girl I just met!"  
  
"A hot, sexy girl you just met"  
  
"gggrrrrr! If you weren't apart of me I'd burn you to a crisp!" Said Dilandau who now was getting really annoyed with himself.  
  
Coming out of his thoughts he turned his gaze to a small window and there he could see a man dressed in a light blue uniform with a flashlight who was standing right in front of the guymelef shining his flashlight on the melef. Hitomi also was looking out and was surprised that the man was just standing there looking around, as if.he couldn't even see the metal giant that was laying in front of him. "Is the man blind? Can't he see that there is this huge thing in the park that shouldn't be here? It's like he can't even see it."  
  
"Hello? Is there anybody out here? Hello?"  
  
"I don't understand it. Why can't the guard see us? Unless.this guy did something. What was that button he pressed? Did it do something? I don't understand."  
  
Hitomi puzzled and puzzled over why the guard couldn't see them when he was only 3 feet away. It didn't make any sense at all. Why couldn't he see them? Strange.  
  
Unlike Hitomi, Dilandau wasn't puzzling on why they weren't seen he knew very well why not. That red button he pressed made his guymelef invisible, which was lucky for him. That was about all that worked on his melef, everything else was damage 2 badly. Instead of puzzling on why they weren't seen he was puzzling on something else. The man that was outside was dressed in strange clothes he had never seen before, plus he held a strange object that made light go a long distance. Then he remembered that the girl Hitomi also had strange clothes on too. Since when does a girl wear pants? Never! Back in Gaea girls only wear dresses. After seeing all of this Dilandau began to wonder if he even was in Gaea anymore and if not how the hell will he get back? He then came with an idea.  
  
After a few more moments the guard left leaving a confused, shocked Hitomi alone in the hands of Dilandau. "Holy shit!! He's leaving!? Why?! Can't he not see this huge thing in the middle of the park?! This is not good! I have to get away from this creep!"  
  
"At last he's gone. Thought he would never leave." Said Dilandau in an expression less tone, pulling Hitomi from her thoughts.  
  
".He didn't see us? ..Why didn't he see us?" Asked Hitomi in an almost whisper voice and her eyes glued staring out the window.  
  
"That's what I'm about to tell you girl. He couldn't see us because we were invisible." Replied Dilandau as he slowly moved the dagger away from her neck while still looking out the window, but not daring to remove his arm around her.  
  
"Invisible? ..I don't understand.how?"  
  
"That button I pressed made us invisible. Anything else you wish to know?"  
  
"..Who are you? ..What do you want? And do I really wanna know the answer to that?"  
  
Dilandau couldn't help but grin and look down at the girl. She really was something else, she was unlike any other girl he'd ever met. Every other girl he'd met was either a weakling or just a crybaby who would cry if she didn't get what she wanted or if they were attacked, such as by a rat. He hates girls and especially men like that! But when he attacked Hitomi she didn't cry at all, not one tear. True he could see that she was afraid of him, but still she was willing to fight him off just to get away. To be truthful his back still hurts from her beating down on it when he climbed up his guymelef and his jaw aches from where she punched him. She didn't look that strong but when she hits you, you think different.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you want to know the answers or not, I'm gonna tell you anyways. I'm gonna tell you.everything. Just like you are going to tell me everything about this place. First off.what is the name of this planet?"  
  
"..Earth.were on Earth. ...Why do you ask?" She said as she looked up at him.  
  
"Earth? Wait! Did you say Earth?"  
  
"Yes.I did. What is that bad?"  
  
Dilandau remembers hearing the word Earth before. It is said on Gaea that the people of the Mystic Moon don't call there home the Mystic Moon, but Earth. If this girl is saying he's on Earth then that means he's on The Mystic Moon! But how can that be? However he came to this place he knew that there was no chance of him getting off anytime soon due to his damaged guymelef. He would have to make due with what he's got. That's where his plan came in.  
  
"I don't know, depends. I come from a world called Gaea and I really would like to return there. But seeing how badly damage my guymelef is I can't return. So I'm going to require your help."  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to help you? And besides how can I help?"  
  
"You can help me by giving me shelter and fitting in this strange world. Plus you can help me find the right tools to fix up my melef."  
  
"Well hate to break it to you, but I'm not helping you! I don't even know you! All I know of you is that you're some wired, insane freak from some world that I never even heard of in my life!"  
  
"True. But see you don't have a choice, whether you like it or not your going to help me! Starting with the name of this country. Then after that you take me to a place where I'm out of sight! Besides if you do this, when I get my guymelef fixed you will never hear from me again. That is what you want right?" He said the last part in a low tone near her ear.  
  
Hitomi could feel his warm breath on her skin when he talked. It sent chills up her spine with him that close breathing on her as she felt him grip her tighter. She thought about what Dilandau had said. "You will never hear from me again." "Is that really what I want? Damn, it should be! But yet I feel that's not what I want. Why? Why do I even care?" After a moment of silence while Hitomi thought she finally spoke.  
  
"Alright. I'll help you, but only if you promise to never show your face to me again!"  
  
"I give you my word milady, I'll be gone forever. You won't hear, nor see me again." He said as he removed his arm from around Hitomi and opened the guymelef's doors and without a moment of thought Hitomi climbed out. It felt good to be away from him, yet it didn't. Part of her wanted him to touch her again like that but the other half wasn't sure.  
  
"So milady, you going to tell me what this country of Earth is called?"  
  
"Yes." She turned her head and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Welcome, Lord Dilandau. Welcome To America."  
  
At last I'm done! I might be late puttin up other chapters bcaz of 3 things! 1. I have school crap that I must do so it may caz me 2 be delayed. 2. I'm still working on a plot. I have 1 idea, but I must see if I have any better ones. 3. I'm now working on a.SPECIAL Escaflownefic that I think every1 will LOVE! I've had this idea 4 about 2 or 3 years now and so I think I'll make a story of it! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Escaflowne DUH!! But I do own Akima, she's mine. So people just relax and go with the story and let me tell it my way!  
  
And YES!!! I know Hitomi lives in Japan! But in this story SHE DON'T!!! And thanks so much 4 the reviews!!!^^ Ya people make me feel so happy that I want 2 keep going! So 4 ya all, I will!!  
  
Here's the next chapter, ENJOY!! 4 EVERY1 WHO REVIEWED!!!!  
  
Dilandau? On Earth?! Chapter 3  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
"Hitomi! There you are! You're a half hour late and I was beginning to worry! What kept you?"  
  
"Um.nothing, nothing at all Akima. I just.lost track of time that's all." Hitomi replied to her guardian halfway up the stairs while mumbling to herself "Yeah nothing at all, but the fact that I was attacked by some weird dude from another world."  
  
"Well don't lose track again! It's dangerous out late at night!" Akima yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"I won't! God you have know clue how right you are on that one." She mumbled.  
  
Once up stairs, Hitomi ran into her room and shut the door locking it. Her room has blue walls, a desk that's near the window, a tv, dvd player, ps1, karaoke machine, and other teenage stuff. (AN: I was gonna make it a ps2, but I don't know n e thing about them, only ps1s.)  
  
All of a sudden she hears a knock at her window and looks outside to see Dilandau in a tree to the left side of her window, breathing so hard you can see his breathe and him trying to not freeze his ass off. When Hitomi opened up the window, Dilandau didn't hesitate to jump in. He landed in his cat-like stance as he spoke through chattering teeth.  
  
"Took you long enough! Tell me again why I couldn't just walk in the front door like a normal person?"  
  
"Because you're anything, but normal that's why!" Hitomi said with an attitude still mad about helping him as she closed the window.  
  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Replied Dilandau as he started to look around.  
  
"Ok look! The real reason you can't walk in the front door is because of Akima. If Akima saw you she'd freak. Akima is one of those people who happen to freak out a lot. And since you're not from around here and you're dressed in armor she will most likely think that we're under attack and call the cops. And I recall you telling me that you don't wish to be seen. So if that's the way you want it then you shouldn't come in or out the front door."  
  
"Hump! Seems like a lot of people around here freak out! And just what the fuck are cops? And what the fuck is all this shit?" He asked as he walked over to the tv studying it.  
  
"The cops are people who arrest people for breaking the law. In other words they fight crime and crap like that. They're the keepers of the peace, like that guy at the park? He's like a cop though not really, more of a guard. And the hell you talking about? That's a tv! Don't tell me you don't know what a tv is?"  
  
Dilandau slowly turned his head toward her with a duh look on his face. "If I knew what a tv was I wouldn't be asking you now would I? What is it? What's it do?"  
  
"It's only one of the greatest things to ever happen to man kind! Rather than tell you I'll show you! Come over here and sit down!" Said Hitomi as she ran over to Dilandau with a smile on her face, picking up the remote control and jumping on her bed. This was the first time that Dilandau has seen Hitomi smile, ever since he met her she never did once smile until now. Never in Dilandau's life had he seen someone's smile as beautiful as hers, it made him feel warm inside. A warmth that he has long forgotten. "What is wrong with me? And does she mean sit with her on the bed?!"  
  
Unsure of what's going to happen and the fact that he'll be on the same bed with a girl Dilandau slowly walked toward her. (I mean slowly!)  
  
"It's ok. I'm not gonna bite. Come on already, it's alright. Trust me you'll like it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You'll like what you see. Now sit damn it." Without another word Dilandau sat next to her on her bed not sure what to expect. Then the next thing he knew Hitomi had raised the remote and pressed one of the buttons and all of a sudden this fight that was going on appeared on the screen. Dilandau was so surprised by this he jumped out of his skin.  
  
"The hell is this thing?? Some kind of spy machine??"  
  
Hitomi couldn't help, but crack up laughing. "No silly! It's tv! Television! This is no damn spy machine! For tv only shows us entertainment!"  
  
Dilandau turned back to the tv and watched the battle going on. People were screaming, running, and killing each other; everywhere you looked there was blood.  
  
"This is entertaining?" To Dilandau's surprise he was shocked to find that people on the Mystic Moon found this entertaining. Normally he is the only one with the sick mind to find this entertainment; he had no idea that the people here would find it entertaining just as he would on the battle field.  
  
"Well yes and no. You see this battle going on? Well it might be hard for you to believe, but that battle isn't even real."  
  
"Huh? Not real? What the fuck are you talking about girl?!" Dilandau couldn't believe what he was hearing. What he saw was a very bloody battle going on and it wasn't even real! "How the hell can that be true? It doesn't make sense!" Thought Dilandau.  
  
"I'm talking about how this battle you see is nothing more than a fake. It's not real. And my name isn't girl, it's Hitomi!"  
  
"I know your name is Hitomi! And what do you mean not real?" Dilandau was only getting more confused. "How the hell can it not be real?! I don't understand, it looks real!"  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
"Huh?" He turned and looked at Hitomi. "What's the idea?"  
  
"Ok look! The people who live here like a lot of entertainment so people make movies-"  
  
"What the fuck are movies?!"  
  
Hitomi made a loud groan as she leaded forward, putting her head in her hands. "How the hell did I come across a guy like this?" She thought to herself. "He really don't know anything of this place! I'd hate to see him out alone by himself, there's no way he'd make it without getting in trouble or dead. Oh shit! A few minutes ago I couldn't care less of what happened to him and now all of a sudden I care! Why? I don't even know the first thing about him except that he comes from some world called Gaea. Why do I care?" Coming out of her thoughts as she quickly went in she sat up straight and made a small sigh then spoke in a friendly tone.  
  
"Movies are like books. You know what a book is right?"  
  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow and just stared at her with another DUH! look on his face.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Movies are like stories come to life, instead of reading a story you watch them and that's what a movie is; movies are stories that we watch and not read. You get me?"  
  
"I guess. But still I don't understand how it's fake when it looks real!"  
  
"It looks real because it was made to look real. Those fighters you see are actors. Which means they pretend to be something they aren't. And all that blood is fake! The weapons, armor, everything is not real; only thing that is real are the people. Now do you understand?"  
  
"I suppose, yes. But if it's all fake then how the hell do people make it look real?"  
  
"It's hard to explain and if I start to explain you will have more questions and I won't be able to answer them all. I don't know everything you know! All you need to know is that whatever you see on tv is not real, well most of it anyways. They do show real things here and there once in awhile."  
  
"You people are strange! What's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"That!" He said now pointing. Hitomi followed to what he was pointing at and saw it was her ps1. She grinned and looked at Dilandau. Still she was puzzled, she was scared out of her mind when he first attacked her, but now she wasn't afraid of him. She feels like that he and her have been friends for years. She even was beginning to want to know more of where he came from and wanted to help him make it in this world.  
  
"Oh that? That's my play station, or ps1 for short. "  
  
Dilandau gave a slight nod. "Alright. Tv. Ps1." He said pointing to each one. "What does a ps1 do? Entertain people?"  
  
"You can say that. Tell you what, I'll show you how it works along with other things in here that I think you might like; But only if you do something for me."  
  
Dilandau looked at her with a puzzled look. "And that would be?"  
  
"You tell me where you come from and who you really are! Tell me of this world Gaea, what's it like? Things like that!" Said Hitomi in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"You really wanna know?" Dilandau replied quickly in a low voice, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hell yeah, I do! I'm giving you a place to stay! I'm helping you stay out of trouble by not letting you go into the city wearing armor and scaring the shit out of people! And besides!" Hitomi lowered her voice back down to normal. "Back at the park you said that you would tell me. Whether I liked it or not you would tell me everything about you and where you come from. Now would be a good time to fill me in on what the hell is going on. So spill it!"  
  
For the longest time Dilanau just stared at her. He looked her over seeing how well her body was made. Only one word could be said, sexy! He finally realized what he was saying in his mind and shook it off. "Damn! I really must be insane!! Or had to many hits in the head!!" He could no longer lie to himself. Hitomi was a babe, she was hot! Most of all she wasn't like most girls, she had a real attitude. Dilandau was finding himself to have a liking to girls with attitudes. They seem to be what turn him on in a girl. After seeing a look on Hitomi's face, he remembered that he was just staring at her for a long moment of silence and it seemed to make her feel uneasy.  
  
"Um.yo ? Dilandau? You ok? You're just staring off into space. Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh! Um no! Nothing!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes! Very sure!"  
  
"Ok. So? You gonna tell me or what?"  
  
"Yes I am. Alright then. I guess I do owe you an explanation for who I am and where I come from. Let me start at the beginning."  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Sorry, but I must stop here, even when I myself don't wish 2!  
  
I NEED ADVICE!!! This is about as far as I planned, though I am working on chapter 4 right now bcaz I already know how Dilandau got 2 Earth it's just where this story is going I need advice on. I need to make a plot, I have ideas but I wanna hear from all of ya people and see what ya think. So plez, PLEZ!!!! Tell me what ya think should happen, ya would be a big help 2 me. PLUS!!! Ya will be helping me keep this story goin!! Thank ya so much!! 


	4. How He Came

I'M SO SORRY! Sorry it took so long 2 put this next chapter up, my bad. N e ways its up now so do enjoy it!  
  
O and plez remember 2 r&r my other fic The Shinma's Attack, it is a crossover with Vampire Princess Miyu, but don't worry. It still goes with the story Escaflowne and PLUS!! I made sure in the prologue for people who have never seen Vampire Princess Miyu that they will understand everything; I got 1 reviewer already who told me that they understood everything and would very much like me 2 go on so plez give it a try I just know that every1 will enjoy it. plez?  
  
Also thank ya so much 4 reviewin now on with the story. By the way this takes place on Eps.23  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 How He Came  
  
  
  
He was ready! Gods he was so ready! Dilandau was inside his red Guymelef waiting impatiently for the command to attack. The Destiny War had been going on in Geae for a few months now and is finally coming close to an end. The Dragon Slayers next target was the Harbor where allies of Asturia were coming to meet and there they would launch a sneak attack on them. Dilandau hates waiting; to him it wastes too much of his time! But yet if they wait long enough Van just might show up.  
  
Gods he hopped so! It had been along time since his last fight and he was eager to get back on the battle field and face Van. All he ever dreams about is ramming his sword right through Van. He would make Van pay for what he had done. He would make him pay for cutting his beautiful face! Just thinking about it makes him laugh.  
  
"Um Lord Dilandau are you alright?"  
  
"Oh yes! Never have I felt better! How much longer must we wait Chesta?"  
  
"It shouldn't be to long now sir. The moment the Crusade comes in sight is when we are to attack the harbor."  
  
Dilandau turned around and swung his guymelefs arm right into Chesta's melef smacking him on the side of the head with furry. "I know that part you fool!! I only asked how much longer not when do we attack!! Only answer questions of what I ask and not of things I already know!! Is that clear?!!"  
  
"Yes sir! I'm sorry sir! Please forgive me sir!"  
  
Before the silver headed boy could reply the Crusade came into view. The time to attack had arrived. Without waiting a second longer the pyro ordered the attack. "ATTACK NOW!!"  
  
Zaibach guymelefs jumped from the floating fortress and down to the harbor. Once Dilandau had landed he began to set everything in his path on fire including solders with not one, but two flamethrowers while laughing like the mad man he is. "I'm right here!!! AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
The battle continued on like that for another few minutes. There was still no sign of Van, which was pissing off Dilandau even more. It was bad enough that his enemies, which he was fighting now were weak and no challenge, but now there is no sign of the Dragon King. Just then something caught his eye, in the sky he could see through all the thick black smoke and make out what looked to be a Dragon flying over head. Dragon? Van! It was Van flying Escaflowne in Dragon mode. "What perfect timing! Looks like I'll end up having a play time with Van after all."  
  
As fast as he could the pyro fought his way through enemy guymelefs towards Escaflowne. If anyone was going to fight and kill Van it would be him! When Dilandau was close enough he raised his right guymelefs arm and shot a crima-claw right at the unsuspecting Van, but it never reached him. Another guymelef got in the way and was killed instead. But at least he now had Van's full attention as he laughed madly.  
  
"Ahha ha ha haha! Ahha hahahahaha! Whoever thought I would run into you here?"  
  
"It's the red guymelef!"  
  
"Well it's been awhile so lets plaaaay!!" yelled an insane Dilandau as he shot another crima-claw his way. Van immediately used his sword and blocked his attack while Dilandau ran at him at full speed while forming a sword out of his liquid metal and bringing it down straight on to Van's head. Van quickly dodged his attack with quick reflexes by stepping back and blocking yet another one of the pyro's blows.  
  
"Yes!! Buuurrrrn!!" Without warning the silver headed boy fired his flamethrower at Van.  
  
"Grr! Rraa!" Van dodged once again, but it was getting harder to dodge. Dilandau seemed to have been working on his aim.  
  
"Careful you might get burned!! Huh?" All of a sudden the Crusade came out of nowhere flying in low and there jumping out of the ship was Scherazade, Allen Schezar. The gray guymelef landed right between Dilandau and Van. "Damn!! Just when I was about to finish him off!!" Coming out of his thoughts Dilandau turned his attention to the new comer.  
  
"Allen Schezar!! I hate you!!"  
  
Dilandau fired his crima-claw at the knight. The knight blocked it with his sword and turned to Van. "Van! Cover me from behind!"  
  
"Allen!"  
  
Just then more Zaibach guymelefs came out of the smoke and began to attack Van. Van took them out without putting up much of a fight.  
  
Meanwhile Allen and Dilandau were still going at it, none of them showing any signs of a weakness or surrender. They're swords met with a CLANG! Till finally they're swords were locked in place. "I see you're as good as ever Allen Schezar!!"  
  
"Aaahhhh!!" Allen swung his sword at Dilandau with a hard blow that sent him backwards and raised his sword in the air for another blow.  
  
"No, Lord Dilandau!!" Before anyone knew what was happening another Zaibach gumelef slammed into Allen that sent him far off to the side.  
  
Dilandau was in furry. He needed no help, nor did he want it. He wasn't weak.  
  
"Stay out of this Jajuka!!"  
  
"But Lord Dilandau-!!"  
  
Allen charged at Jajuka with a blow aimed for his head, but Jajuka blocked it easily.  
  
"He's good." Allen muttered.  
  
Dilandau found his way back to Van and charged him with fire burning in his eyes and laughing madly. Cut, slash, clash, clang, Burn!! Van and Dilandau kept fighting that way non stop till finally.  
  
"Your getting slow Vaaan!!" Seeing the chance, while Van was off guard Dilandau knocked him in the side.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nice Van this is great!"  
  
"I don't get it! Why is this guy so blood thirsty?"  
  
"Can't you hear my heart pounding?!"  
  
"VAN!" Allen cried out seeing his friend was in trouble.  
  
"NOW DIIIIIE!!!"  
  
Dilandau went in for the kill, but some how Van managed to block the deadly attack.  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"I won't be killed by the likes of you!!"  
  
Suddenly Escaflownes pink energist began to glow brightly. Catching sight of this Jajuka abandoned his fight with Allen and rushed over to his master's aid. "Lord Dilandau!"  
  
Dilandau was confused! What the fuck was this bright light? What ever it was it made images of things he had never seen before in his mind. He saw a giant bird made of metal flying in the air, he saw a strange creature made of metal that moved around on four wheels and that carried people inside of them. What is all this shit?  
  
Then he saw a figure, running towards him. By the looks it was female. He could see her long hair following freely behind her. Who was she? He couldn't see her face it was too dark. Then as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared once she was right in front of him.  
  
Snapping back to reality he saw the Van and Jajuka were now fighting.  
  
"Jajukaaaa!! Jajukaaaa!!"  
  
"No Lord Dilandau!!"  
  
"Aaah! Ah! Ah! Aaahh!!"  
  
A bright, white light shot down from the sky and surrounded Dilandau and lifted him up into the sky where he disappeared without a trace.  
  
"What? He just..disappeared."  
  
"LORD DILANDAU!!" Jajuka screamed as he took to the skies to find his general.  
  
*END FLASH BACK*  
  
  
  
"Well there you have it girl. That's my story." Dilandau had just finished telling Hitomi his whole story of how he came to Earth. They were still in Hitomi's room only they were both now sitting on the floor since Hitomi won't let them eat on her bed. She quickly made up some lie to Akima that she had too much homework and so she would be eating her dinner in her room.  
  
"Well that sure is some story you got their Dilly. Sounds interesting." She said as she took a bite out of her pizza.  
  
"Dilly?"  
  
"My pet name for you."  
  
"Pet name?"  
  
"A pet name is a name that people give to their friends or family. It's like a nickname. Do you understand Dilly?"  
  
"Um yeah sure. Just one thing, don't ever call me that again!"  
  
"Sure thing. But only on one condition."  
  
"And just what would that be girl?"  
  
"Don't call me girl! I won't call you Dilly just as long as you don't call me girl! After all I do recall giving you my name so I think it's only fair to me that you use it."  
  
"Yeah sure. Whatever you say.Hitomi.."  
  
  
  
Well there ya have it people. Now if ya would be so kind as to tell me what ya think that be great. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dilandau? On Earth?!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Bye!! See ya later Akima!! Gotta go!!" Hitomi called out just as she was about to run out the front door wearing a pair of blue jeans, a short sleeved green shirt while wearing a jacket, and a pendent on a gold chain with a pink shaped tear drop stone hanging around her neck.  
  
"Not so fast young lady! Just where do you think your going?" Akima said as she looked up from watching tv in the living room wearing her white robe with her black hair up in a bun while drinking tea. "It's only 7:00am. Mind telling me where you're off to on this lovely cold morning?"  
  
"Oh yeah well you see I told Yukari and Amano that I would meet them at the mall. You see there is this huge sale and we really can't miss it!"  
  
Akima raised one eyebrow. "Really now? Funny. You normally tell me when you have plans so I'll know ahead of time. Why didn't you tell me about this one?"  
  
Shit. Hitomi was afraid Akima would ask something like that. True. She always did tell Akima her plans ahead of time so that things can be kept organized and the air clean between the two. Akima was more of an older sister to Hitomi than a guardian; Akima was only between the ages of 25-35. She could always share things with her and could go to her with a problem. Being able to talk to someone helped Hitomi out a lot, back when she lived with her family she couldn't really talk to anyone; no one would listen to her and no one was usually around to care that Hitomi had problems or that she was even alive. Hell she wouldn't even be surprised if they didn't notice that one day she never came home. That's how bad living with her folks were; until the social workers came and took her and her bother away.  
  
Hitomi's parents were always out at bars and coming home late at 3:00am drunk. The house was always a mess with empty beer bottles, old pizza boxes that still had some leftovers inside, trash, dirty clothes, broken dishes, and the whole house smelled of thick cigarette smoke that with one breath it could probably kill you right on the spot. There were even some blood, stains on the walls that showed that there have been many bloody fights, but thankfully it was only her parents who fought in those kinds of fights with each other and Hitomi and her brother Taro stayed out of it.  
  
Hitomi hadn't seen her folks or her brother in 5 years. Her parents were in prison for child abuse and in danger mint, drunk driving, bar fights, and use of drugs. Her brother was sent to a special home for trouble some teens. Taro was only about 3 years older than Hitomi and has been in and out of gangs at an early age. (A/N: yeah I know Hitomi's brother is younger than her, but hell with it! in this story he ain't!) By watching his folks as he grew up he developed a habit of drinking, smoking, and a life of crime for himself. So now he was in a special boys home getting help to change his ways and lead a straight life, but so far he wasn't doing a great job. He has a violent temper, refuses to listen to anyone, and can sometimes be violent; the doctors there say it's mostly because of the way he saw his parents that give him such a bad influence. As for Hitomi she was sent to live with Akima, who was an old friend of Hitomi's mother and now her devoted guardian.  
  
"Well I kind of forgot. I didn't even no that we had a sale this weekend until yesterday after school. It slipped my mind." Said Hitomi trying to not give anything away. Akima is one of those people who can tell if you're lying or not. It gives Hitomi the creeps sometimes, it's like she knows everything there is about you before you can even say anything or even before you yourself know anything about your own self. Talk about scary.  
  
"Oh okay, just wanted to be sure. Just be sure that-"  
  
But before Akima can say another word Hitomi had already bolted out the door and slammed it shut. "GREAT!! Thanks a lot Akima see ya!!"  
  
"Teenagers."  
Back in Hitomi's room Dilandau was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the girl of the Mystic Moon's bed wearing only his black leather pants and sleeveless under shirt playing what she called a video game on her PS1. The game was called Gundam Battle Assult 2. He was amazed at how much he could do on this game and how much those guymelefs or what Hitomi calls them mobile suits and gundams were just like those on Gaea only more advance. Hitomi showed him how to work the control and how to use the buttons and what was the meaning of the game, though Dilandau kind of figured it out on his own.  
  
The game was a game of battles. You decide on which gundam or mobile suit you would use to fight with and then you fight against another mobile suit or gundam. Never had the pyro seen anything like this! These people on the Mystic Moon had everything right here in they're own home! If they wanted a fight they just had to play a video game or watch tv and there it was! If they wanted music they just put in a disc that is called a CD inside a machine called a CD player and press a button and there it was, music! One type of music that Hitomi had introduced to him was what she called punk rock or rock n' roll or whatever; there were a lot of names. It was a type of music that Dilandau had never heard of before and when he first heard it he wasn't even sure if it was music. Most of the time the people were screaming instead of singing and the strange instruments that were used to make the music really was something unreal. Drums the pyro understood, but a keyboard, electric guitar, base guitar was something new. He rather liked this new type of music in a way it seemed.scary the way the music was like, loud, rude sometimes, in your face, young people kind of music, its message music in a way. Depending on what the song was about and the music seemed to go well with his personality. Dilandau could not believe how advanced the people of the Mystic Moon were, they mainly had everything at the touch of a button!  
  
The night before Hitomi had taught him how to work a few things like the tv, the ps1, CD player, DVD player, and how to even turn on and off the lights. She told him of what life was like here and that women had the same rights as men do and can do anything they can do. He of course couldn't believe that, a woman doing what a man does? Never! She told him how people got around in machines called cars, buses, and air planes and told him how they worked a little bit. Dilandau came to realize that on The Mystic Moon many people relied on they're technology to survive in the world.  
  
Dilandau paused the game and walked over to the sleeping bag that Hitomi got out for him to sleep in that night. He kneeled down next to his blood red armor and picked up his sword and stared at it while remembering what Hitomi had said earlier this morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau lay asleep inside the sleeping bag when someone rudely kicks him lightly in his side. "Hey! Wake up Fire-Eyes I don't got all morning!" said a female voice in a whisper.  
  
"What the-!!" Before the pyro could finish that sentence someone's foot comes down on his stomach hard.  
  
"Not so loud Dilandau or you'll wake up the house hold! Remember we ain't the only people here. We don't want Akima to catch on that you're here now do we? No? I didn't think so, so be quite! Whisper please!"  
  
Grumbling in a response and ticked of at himself for letting a girl getting him in his gut Dilandau slowly sat up. As he did he notice how Hitomi seemed to have already showered and dressed as if to go, somewhere. "Are we going somewhere?"  
  
"I am, but your not." The girl kneeled down to his level. "That's why I woke ya up to tell ya my plan."  
  
"Plan? What plan?"  
  
"That's what I'm about to tell you now so shut up and listen! Look I can't keep hiding you in my room forever God knows I can't and hell I sure won't! So here is what we're gonna do we're gonna pretend that you are a new student at my school, foreigner from some country called..whatever will make up the name later anyways!! Since you're new in town which is true, you don't have a clue about anything what's so ever and have no family or friends here to turn to so the school board asks if someone could take you in and teach you about America's culture, give ya a place to stay and crap! If we play are cards right we trick Akima into letting ya stay and that way you can just live here and pretend to be part of life here until it's time for you to return to your world called Gaea again. That sound good to ya?"  
  
"I suppose yes, all expect school board?" raising and eyebrow with the new word.  
  
"I'll explain what that is about later, but right now first things first. Another reason why I woke ya up cause I need to know what size clothes you wear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said what size clothes do you wear?"  
  
"Why the hell are you asking me what size clothes I wear?"  
  
"Because so I'll know what size to get you!"  
  
"Get me what?"  
  
"Clothes!!"  
  
"Why would you get me clothes? My armor is just fine thank you!"  
  
"Oh no, it's not! Have you forgotten you're no longer on your world anymore? Where you come from yes, people where armor all the time I'm sure, but not here. People haven't worn armor like yours in many years, like way before I was ever born."  
  
"So I've seen."  
  
"Yeah! Which means that if you are going to pass as a person living here you need to dress like you do live here and act like the teens here."  
  
"Teens? Dress? What are you talking about girl?"  
  
"I'm talking about playing the part as a normal teenage boy, but to do that you need to dress like one and act like one which shouldn't be to hard for you; from what I've seen so far you sure as hell act like any guy that I would know. Now tell me what size clothes you wear!"  
  
"Is this really necessary?"  
  
"Yes, damn it! You did say that you don't want to be found out right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then since I live here I would know how to keep you from being discovered. If you go walking around carrying a sword and wearing armor most likely people may think you're in a costume on your way to party or something, but some crazy person might think otherwise and call the cops. Sad to say, but we do have some crazy peeps living around here."  
  
"Peeps?"  
  
"It's slang."  
  
"Slang?"  
  
"Never mind! I'll tell ya later, but right now just give me your size of clothes first and then will worry about talking slang and junk later because I gotta go out shopping and talk to my friend Yukari about something!"  
  
After Dilandau gave Hitomi his size of clothes she told him to stay in her room and not go anywhere and keep quite and that she would be back soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau placed his sword back on the sleeping bag still in deep thought.  
  
"Slang? Clothing I guess I can do, but what is this slang shit? Gods this sure is one strange world with strange devices. But I guess that's what makes it so interesting! I wonder what's in store for me on this world? Whatever it is I'm ready for it!"  
Two hours later Hitomi returned home carrying with her two medium large black plastic bags with red writing on it that said Hot Topic. Coming out of the kitten Akima notice her has she headed up stairs.  
  
"Hot Topic? Since when do you visit that weird place?"  
  
"Once in awhile, but not often I mainly go just to browse around." Came Hitomi's reply not stopping as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Browse? Well it sure looks to me like you didn't just browse what did you buy there?"  
  
"Oh nothing! Just the usually kind of stuff!"  
  
"Stuff? Yes I can see that, but what kind of-"  
  
"YES! That's right stuff! Just stuff!"  
  
Akima heard her slam her door to her room meaning that this discussion was over. She could tell that by the way Hitomi was acting that something was up. Since when did Hitomi bring two medium large bags home from Hot Topic? Once in awhile Hitomi may go there and get a small item or two or even a shirt or something, but never come home with a whole load. "What's that girl is up to this time?"  
"Hey Dilandau! What's up?"  
  
"The roof."  
  
"Ha ha very funny!"  
  
"Funny? I wasn't being funny I was telling the truth."  
  
"Oh. I thought that you were being sarcastic or something, oh well! Anyways here put these on!" Hitomi tossed him one of the black plastic bags.  
  
Dilandau opened one of the bags and pulled out a long sleeved black shirt with flames on the sleeves, five pairs of black baggy pants and only one of them had a silver chain on it, a short sleeved red shirt, short black sleeved shirt with a white skull head on it with fire coming out of it's eyes, a plain black sleeveless shirt, another black short sleeved shirt that had red writing on it that said `I see dumb people` and a black coat that had red dragons on it. (A/N not a big heavy coat ya know something medium or w/e ya know what I mean; to be used to keep warm in the cold caz.its cold! I hate cold!! I LOVE HEAT!!) "What's all this for?"  
  
"Dumb-ass! This is how you will dress while your here. I got ya these kinds of clothes because to me ya seem more like the scary, evil, bad boy, punk, gothic, lover of fire type person in a way. Plus you seem to like punk music a lot better than all the other types I showed ya so I got you some clothes to help you fit with the crowd."  
  
"I see, but you didn't have to do this."  
  
"Actually I had to cause if I didn't my plan I told you about earlier wouldn't work and you would have been found out."  
  
"Hump. Holding your end of the bargain I see, you give me a place to stay and help me stay hidden and I disappear from your life forever."  
  
Hitomi wasn't expecting to hear that kind of an answer from him, but yet she should have. After all what he first did to her when they first met how could she not expect that that would be all that he would care about. "Pretty much yeah. That's the only damn reason why I'm doing this for you so you can leave me in peace." `Also because you can kick my ass and kill me whenever you want.` She said to herself mentally. She sure didn't want Dilandau to know that she was still scared of him a bit. "Anyways try them on."  
  
Before Dilandau could reply she was out the door. Taking a better glance at the strange new clothes before him he found them quite interesting especially the ones with flames on them. As long as he could remember he always loved fire! The way it glowed brightly in the darkest of night, it's intense heat, the way it brought fear to people, the way it could be used to create or destroy as you please to burn down whole villages, cities, and countries or to use fire for something else. That something else Dilandau had no clue of expect to use fire for his own enjoyment, to destroy. He was amazed though that Hitomi could tell that he might have a thing for fire, which is true beyond belief he loved fire and in a way fire was a part of him. `But how had Hitomi known?` He didn't do nor say anything about fire or anything at all that would lead her toward thinking that Dilandau was a pyro freak! So how else had she known that he would like clothes with fire on them? Was it his red eyes, his red guymelef? What? Guess he'll have to ask next time.  
  
Shoving his thoughts away he got up and began to try the clothes on. Once he was done he opened the door a little bit to find Hitomi standing in the hallway with her back leaning against the wall. When she saw him opening the door she quickly hurried him back inside in fear of being seen by Akima who was now on her way up the stairs. She shut the door and locked it then turned around to see how Dilandau had looked.  
  
Hitomi's jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. Dilandau had put on the red shirt and the black baggy pants on with the chain. Hitomi already knew he was way stronger than her, but didn't know how strong until she saw his arms and chest. They had muscles, real muscles not the kind of little thing that regular guys had from working out at the gym this was better! It was like he trained his whole life to get and look this strong. The color red also seemed to go well with his body, his eyes, oh God eyes definitely the eyes! Like fire! Maybe even blood, and his short silver hair. For some reason his silver hair seemed to sparkle a little, it could have been because some fait sunlight had came in the room, but not much. But still Dilandau was amazing!  
  
`Aaah.so now he is amazing eh?`  
  
`Oh no not you again!`  
  
`Yep it's me again, the little voice in the back of your head!`  
  
`Go away! I know what your going to say I don't want to hear it!`  
  
`Why? It's just the truth. What's wrong with telling the truth? Nothing!`  
  
`It is wrong when YOU tell the truth! Go away!`  
  
`That's funny. Last time I checked I am YOU! So if you're going to talk bad about me you are only talking bad about yourself! Admit it! Look at him! He is so.`  
  
`Don't! You! Dare! Say it!`  
  
`Hot!`  
  
`I said don't say it!!`  
  
`Well stuff shit! That is what you are thinking isn't it? So why not think it? It's true! He is hot!`  
  
` So!! I couldn't care less if he was the hottest guy on earth! I don't care!! After what he did to me?! I don't think so!`  
  
`Okay, okay so maybe he is forcing you to help him stay alive in this world, but is that really so bad? By looking at him I'd say it's worth it!`  
  
`Must you always make me think this way?`  
  
`Well I am you so yes! Besides look at the bright side when you're done keeping him here out of sight from the world and he is able to return to his world you won't ever see him again. So be happy! Oh, but wait! I'm you so I know you're not happy about that. After what he has done and after you telling me that you don't care about him you are a little sad that he'll be leaving? Why? I thought you didn't give a damn about him!`  
  
`I don't!`  
  
`Then why do you care if he stays or goes then?`  
  
`I don't care! I don't even know him we just met so why would I care?!`  
  
`Because he isn't from this world! That's why! You want to know more of who he is and where he comes from! That's why! That's why you care! Plus.there is something about him.`  
  
`...`  
  
A few moments went by and Dilandau didn't know what to do expect stare back at Hitomi who was looking at him with her mouth open and eyes wide, studying him. He couldn't help, but grin slightly when he followed her gaze toward his strong arms.  
  
"See something you like milady?"  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts Hitomi quickly closed her mouth slightly blushing.  
  
"I couldn't help, but notice you were staring at me something the matter?" he said with a slight laugh in his voice.  
  
"N-no!! Nothing is the matter!"  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say then. So what now?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Um okay! You look good, not bad at all! You really do look like a regular guy here."  
  
"So I fit in now? I can leave this room finally or do you wish me to stay her longer?" His grin grew slightly larger at that remark and Hitomi only blushed more.  
  
Hitomi cleared her throat before she replied. "Um yeah sure you can now leave, but again your still gonna have to come in and out the window though; quietly!! Getting you these clothes was phase one so now you can walk the streets and no one will pay mind to you."  
  
"Well that's good to here because I'm sure as hell am not going to be stay in here all day!" With that said Dilandau already made his way to the window and opened it, but grabbing his sword along the way.  
  
"Whoa! Um Dilandau! You might wanna leave that here!" Hitomi said as she got in front of Dilandau and pointed at his sword.  
  
"And I would want to do that because why?" He said looking down at her.  
  
"Remember what I said? People around here don't carry swords anymore and if people saw you with that well they'd be frightened."  
  
"If people don't use swords to protect themselves with then how are people protected?!"  
  
"In many ways like the police, the army, and guns and stuff."  
  
"Guns?"  
  
"It's a weapon here on Earth and believe me it is much more powerful than a sword. Compared to a gun a sword is nothing."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"This I must see. Well since I know nothing of this place I need a guide, show me around!"  
  
"What? Now?"  
  
"Yes now, have a problem with that?"  
  
"No! No problem!"  
  
"Then how about it? If I'm staying here I need to know my way around here, what things are, who is who and crap! Is that true?"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Then let us go." Without a word Dilandau threw his sword on Hitomi's bed and picked her up and was headed out the window.  
  
"Whoa, whoa wait sec! What are you doing?" Asked Hitomi nervously.  
  
"Jumping."  
  
"Jumping? Out the window? You can't be serious!"  
  
"I'm very serious."  
  
"Can't we take the door?"  
  
"You said so yourself that I can't take the door."  
  
"Right! You can't! But I can! So put me down!"  
  
"Until I can take the door you can't either." He said grinning and taking a step on the ledge.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Are you scared I'm going to drop you milady or are you afraid of heights?"  
  
"Neither! I've climbed out of this window by myself before!"  
  
"Then what are you scared of?"  
  
"I've never jumped out the window before!"  
  
"Well lucky you cause I have."  
  
"Oh and that makes me feel so much better!!" Hitomi said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Good! Hold on!"  
  
Hitomi quickly put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. "Oh God! Why me?"  
  
Holding Hitomi tighter to him Dilandau jumped and as they went down a rush of cold air had hit them both. Hitomi was biting down on her tongue to keep herself from screaming.  
  
When they landed Dilandau stood up straight still holding Hitomi who had her arms tightly around his neck. "It would be nice if I could breathe!"  
  
"Is it over yet?"  
  
"Yes and that wasn't so bad now was it? After all that is a lot faster than taking the stupid door."  
  
"Yeah well I like using the door. I won't risk breaking my neck that way!"  
  
"Fine. Now can I please breathe?"  
  
"Wha? Oh! Sorry." She loosened her arms from around his neck and he put her down. "Where to first?"  
  
"I don't know! You live here and you're the one showing me around so you tell me!"  
  
"Okay well um..will go everywhere I guess. Follow me."  
  
With that they were off walking down the street. 


	6. Important! Read!

Hey.  
  
First off.I'd like 2 say thanx 2 every1 who is barin with me. I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story. I feel bad 4 not doin so sooner, but I've been havin some problems here and there.so.yeah.w/e.~_~ who cares.  
  
N e ways I still plan 2 go on with this story since so many of ya seem 2 really enjoy it, however, I've come up with some new ideas. Kind of and kind of not all I know is I don't like the attitudes I've given Dilandau and Hitomi. It's not the type I'm used to or great at writin at so.I need to change a few things. Yet 2 do this I believe I should rewrite this WHOLE story; take it down and start again. Ya know?  
  
So I'm askin every1 of ya readers what U THINK and what U WANT. YES, take down the story and make it 10 times better than it already is now or NO don't take it down and just work with what I got? I write these stories 4 my own enjoyment yes, but also 4 others 2 enjoy other fans of Escaflowne so naturally ya have a say in this story.  
  
Take down the story and repost it again and makin it better or just leave it as it is and just work with what I got? Your choice. Tell me what ya think in your reviews.  
  
Kat-Tastrophe (Kat)  
  
P.S. In any contest between power and patience, bet on patience.  
  
W.B. Prescott 


End file.
